The embodiments herein relate generally to lighting systems, and more particularly, to an adjustable and directional light enhancing attachment for metal lamp reflectors.
Conventional lighting systems provide inefficient light concentration onto subject areas. For example, fluorescent and incandescent systems typically provide a diffuse light output. While for most daily room lighting systems, light diffusion may be sufficient for a person's visibility, other application may need more light concentration. For example, indoor growing systems use artificial lighting to help stimulate photosynthesis. Under the proper wavelengths, plant growth can be substantial. However, with conventional lighting, light is emitted omnidirectional and thus, a significant portion of light energy is emitted away from a subject area. Some lighting systems, for example, an elongated fluorescent tube bulb and rectangular housing, include reflective internal surfaces of the housing to bounce more light back toward the subject area. Yet these systems still lose a lot of light to the periphery of the housing. The angles of the internal reflective surfaces are static and some surfaces do not point reflected energy to the subject area.
As can be seen, there is a need for a lighting system that improves the reflection of light toward a subject area.